Searching for a reason
by Styxswimmer
Summary: A tragedy has happened, Jackie and Mikey have died, and worst of all, Rose does not yet know. How will she react? And when two old friends deliver the news what waits for the four friends. Captain Jack! Rose! The Doctor! Original Character! Chaos! AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all, I don't own this, nope I don't, so there's that out of the way.

Paring: RosexDoctor; JackxOC

Summery: A tragedy has happened, Jackie and Mikey have died, and worst of all, Rose does not yet know. How will she react? And when two old friends deliver the news what waits for the four friends. Captain Jack! Rose! The Doctor! Original Character! Chaos!

Sleep came quickly for Celeste that night, after an active day of alien-hunting, she was quite thoroughly exhausted. She had never thought that getting forgotten by the Doctor and Rose could be a good thing, that was--until she met Jack. Captain Jack Harkness, it was not a coincidence they had been brought together. She was raised in the future, like he, but unlike him, she came from a time line about a century from his, and she was raised in the art of war. She learned at a young age how to fight and defend her family, she became very good at it too. At the age of sixteen, unheard of before, she passed the military standard exams. She went to war two months later, she was hardened by her time, but somehow, Jack had seen through that hardened exterior when they met in 1990. But Celeste, for this night at least, found a gentle sleep. This time she was not plagued by the images of her comrades falling all around her to the Dalek and human alike.

She turned gently in her sleep, grasping her black silk pillow, her eyes fluttered softly and she whispered his name, over and over again. _Jack, My Captain Jack._ She was lucky he hadn't came to bed with her this night, unlike so many others, or he would have had a nice laugh over it. He breathing deepened from the normal R.E.M. Cycle breathing. Her eyes flew open and she reached for the chrome gun under her pillow, sticking it to a person's forehead.

'Who the hell are you?' She asked with deep venom seated in her voice, her large glacier blue eyes glowed dangerously in the darkness of the room.

'Jesus Celeste, calm the hell down.' A manly voice rung out, it was harshened by surprise, probably from the gun pointed at his forehead.

'Dammit Jack! What the hell was that about? I could've fucking killed you!' Celeste yelled, her voice was very harsh, and she threw the blankets off of her. She had on camo shorts and a camo bra, she made her way for her closet, grabbing the military green tank top and slipping on her lace up boots, also military issue.

'Yeah, I'm aware of that, but I thought you'd wanna hear this.' Jack said looking her over carefully in an approving way. He motioned to the co-pilot seat in a gesture of telling her to sit. She of course, made her way over and smiled to herself when she felt Jack's eyes glued to her ass.

'What'd you find? And it better have been damned good to wake me from my, for once, peaceful sleep.' Celeste said and glared in his direction as he took a seat beside her in the pilot's chair.

'Listen to this.' He said as he activated the scanner, they had it set to alert them as to any enemy presence, as well as any word of the Doctor and Rose. '_Exterminate, Exterminate, Exterminate!! No! Doctor Help!' _And when Celeste heard this she leaned back in her chair in shock. 'No, it can't be.' She murmured.

'It is, it's really them.' Jack said as he watched her carefully, when things got intense Celeste tending to revert back to Marine-Mode. 'We've found them.'

'Where?' Celeste's single word carried a thousand meanings, her ice-blue eyes stared up at him in with an almost pleading look, they had both been looking for the Doctor and Rose for so long, that having finally found them, left them with an almost empty feeling. Jack, and as well as Celeste, was looking to give the Doctor a piece of mind for leaving him behind. But there was another reason that Celeste was looking for them, Jackie and Mickey were dead, and she needed to tell Rose, she didn't want Rose to get home and find it out, she needed to know as soon as she could, and that's why Celeste searched for them. That, and the fact she wanted to punch the Doctor for leaving her.

'The call came in, in the year 2635.' Jack said and watched Celeste turn her head down in dismay.

'Damn!' She yelled and pounded her hands on the controls.

'Careful! You could hurt her!' Jack said and received an incredulous look from Celeste. 'But I have good news, I tracked their course, and they should be coming here any moment. And they should be arriving just a mile away from where we are.' He said triumphantly and watched the smile return to her face.

'Then what the hell we still doin here?' Celeste said playfully as she buckled up in her seat.

'Just waiting on you sweetheart, you sure your ready for me to let this beast loose again?' Jack said, but he was secretly hinting at something else besides taking off. He was implying about the reality of being face-to-face with the Doctor and Rose again, and telling Rose what she had to.

'I've been ready for a long time.' Celeste said with smile ever-present on her face, with the same double meaning.

'Alright then, let's go.' Jack said as he powered up the spaceship to go to their landing site. Once it was insight and Celeste saw Rose they knew they had finally found them. Jack landed the ship and got out first, followed by Celeste. When Rose saw Jack she ran over to him and hugged him, crying tears of joy when she had said she thought he was dead. Then the Doctor came out, and he saw Celeste, he gave her a hug and pulled back.

'Well, Cee Cee, you've changed quite a bit since I last saw you.'

'And you yourself, Doctor.' Celeste said her voice coated with venom ice, Jack watched her wearily, knowing how much it had hurt her to be left behind. All of the sudden the Doctor dropped to the ground clutching his bleeding nose and Celeste was breathing harshly. Rose ran to the Doctor and Jack ran to get a hold of Celeste, because she was going for the Doctor again. 'Celeste?'

'That! You bastard is for leaving me on my own on a strange planet, your lucky I was able to kill their leader and steal their time-traveling device.' Celeste raged as her breath came out harshly, she panted and struggled against Jack's chest; who was holding her and whispering soothing words to try and calm the volatile blonde.

'Celeste I didn't know until it was too late, I'm sorry.' The Doctor said, still quite a bit shocked at the fact that he had just been sucker punched by one of his companions.

'Didn't know? Sorry, why you lousy bastard I swear to God I'm going to--' But she was cut off by Jack whispering in her ear:

_'Cee Cee, remember what you need to tell Rose, if the Doctor gets pissed off and leaves then she'll have no way of knowing and she'll have to come home to that. Do you really want her to find out like that?'_

'No.' She said softly and he nodded. 'Rose, come with me, there's somethings that you need to know.' Celeste said as she looped her arm through Rose's and they walked off, leaving the Doctor and Jack there to talk. Jack looked at Celeste as she walked off, he was worried about both girls and they were volatile when it came to their emotions.

'You've become close to her haven't you?' The Doctor asked breaking through Jack's lethargy.

'Yes I have, I care about her a lot.' Jack said, his attention still in her direction.

'What exactly is it that she has to tell Rose?' The Doctor asked, he wondered what could be so bad that Jack had apparently been trying to track them and Celeste felt the need to talk to Rose alone.

'Jackie, Mickey, they're all dead. Celeste and I came back to that time once and we found them all like that, ever since Celeste has been hellbent on finding you so Rose wouldn't have to go home and find that, I can't say I blame her. Celeste just doesn't want to see Rose hurt, I'm sure you can understand.'

'Of course.'

'But that's not what I'm worried about.'

'What **are** you worried about?' The Doctor asked curiously, Jack was not normally this open, at least not feeling wise.

'I'm worried about what had happened when you left her, she was there for two months and she still won't tell me what happened in those two months. I think that something terrible must have happened but she refuses to speak of it. I think she found something out in that time and it's messed her up ever since.' Jack said as he transparent blue eyes clashed with the Doctor's warm blue ones.

'Do you really believe that Jack, or is it just that you don't know her as well as you think you do? She certainly would have told me, or Rose, why wouldn't she tell you?' The Doctor said, perhaps speaking out of turn but it was a valid point. And Jack knew it was a valid point, which infuriated him, which caused his next action. The Doctor back down on the ground except this time it was Jack's punch that landed him there it was directed at his jaw.

'Do not speak of things which you do not know, Doctor. You have no clue how hard this has been on the both of us and you have not a right to say that, you have absolutely no idea of what she's went through since you left her. She was broken, absolutely broken when we met this last time, it's taken months, six to be exact, to get her back to any _sense_ of normalcy.' Jack said angrily.

However, just across the way there was another conversation going on, or attempting to anyway, and it was a totally different tone.

'Rose there's something that you need to know. Something I have to tell you and its not good, not in the slightest. But you have to know, I just couldn't let you find out that way.' Celeste said, she was babbling, but she was nervous and when she was nervous she babbled.

'What is it Cee?'

'Your mum, Mickey, they're all dead. We're not sure how, but when Jack and I went back to your time we found them dead, along with nearly everyone on your street.' Celeste said as she held Rose when she fell to the ground sobbing.

Just across the way Jack and the Doctor's attention had returned to the girls and when they saw Rose and Celeste sink down to the ground they ran over there, they heard Rose murmuring 'oh god no' and Celeste repeating over and over 'I'm so sorry Rose'. The Doctor went to Rose's side and she cried into him, he picked her up and took her back inside the Tardis. Jack stood by Celeste's side and asked a simple question, or at least it seemed like it.

'Are you okay?'

'I don't know Jack.' Celeste answered honestly, her voice sounded hollow and far away, like she was in shock.

'Come on, let's go back to the ship.' He said as he put his arm around her waist and hugged her to his chest. She had set to shaking and he was worried for her, the deed was done, but what was to become of the four of them in this brave new world?

Alright, so that's this fic. It might be a one-shot, but if you feel like you would like to see more of the story then I betcha I can crank out a few more chapters for my lovely readers. Just let me know if you want it to become a full-length story or remain a one-shot.

§...Styxswimmer...§


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Dreaming**

Celeste eyes opened slowly, it was dark outside of the ship, but her wrist-strap told her that it was only five o'clock, that's when she heard the rain on the roof of the ship; she loved the rain so. She slipped out of Jack's arms, where she had fallen asleep a few hours previous, and walked out of the hatch out into the pouring rain, staring outwards at the little blue box shrouded in the mist.

Jack awoke to find Celeste gone, no where aboard his ship in fact, and then heard it, the rain. He knew that she was out there because she loved the rain. He just hoped that she stayed under the cover and not out in the rain again, she had been sick for a month last time. But when he walked through the hatch, sure enough, there she was standing in the pouring rain. Worse off, she was only in her camo bra and shorts, no shoes. Her blonde hair was matted to her head, looking almost brown, and she shivered from the chill that was set throughout the air. He ventured closer to her and touched her shoulder, to which she jumped something awful.

"Cee Cee, what's up? Why are you out here?" Jack asked again, gently, as he touched her shoulder again.

Celeste turned her head to him and he saw it, it was unmistakable. She had been crying while she was out there in the rain, although the rain would normally make it impossible to tell, her eyes had given her away. They held that desolate look, her baby blues so soft that they were almost transparent, but he couldn't help but wonder what had brought his strong warrior princess to tears; although he'd never call her that to her face again, getting knocked out once was enough for him. When he touched her shoulder she shuttered under his touch but gradually relaxed, although still completely tensed up. There was rarely a moment when Celeste wasn't tense, but this was one of those extreme times when she allowed herself to be slightly vulnerable. Jack really hated to see her like this, he was determined to find out what caused it in fact, but he was very worried with her standing in all the water. Especially when a purple streak of lightning cracked in the sky and the thunder roared.

"Celeste, come on, we've gotta get you back inside. You'll be struck by lightning." Jack pleaded but nothing from Celeste but her simply turning her head back to stare out at the blue police box; she knew that the Doctor could see her, this knowledge however, was withheld from Jack. "Cee Cee, you could catch your death out here." Jack tried again, but she simply smiled at the Doctor, she knew that he would be like Jack, wondering why she had a death wish. "Damnit!" Jack cursed as he picked her up and pulled her back under the cover of the hanger, and seconds afterward, a lightning bolt struck where she had been standing but moments before. _Did she want to get hit by that bolt, did she calculate it's trajectory? _Jack wondered to himself, but it was replaced by concern as Celeste started to shiver in his arms. He quickly brought her inside and retrieved a towel to dry her off. "Are you crazy?" He reprimanded, he couldn't figure out what on this earth or otherwise would drive her to that.

"I dreamt of Leon, I dreamt of the battle of Gorlecktesh." Celeste's voice was soft, barely a whisper of a breath. But Jack heard it nonetheless, and he knew the pain that it carried with her.

"You saw him die by the Daleks." Jack said, he was simply waiting on her to continue.

"Yes, we were holding the line, some of the last left. And the bolt was aimed for me, even now I don't know how he managed it, but he was exterminated instead of me. It left me with the chance to take cover, I killed those that were threatening us, but I had to teleport out, I just left his body there." Celeste said her eyes glassing over.

"Oh god sweetie, you had no choice and you know that." Jack said as he held her to him and rocked her gently. Celeste didn't say anything, just bit her lip and let Jack comfort her, she needed it.

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥

The Doctor stared at the monitor of the Tardis, he watched Celeste on her self-destructive path. Jack was right, she had changed, the old Celeste would've never did that. He was worried and even more so when that bolt struck right after Jack had picked her up. Celeste had always had an uncanny ability to predict the weather patterns, maybe that was part of it, the storm had risen so suddenly, maybe it was from her turbulent emotions that it was sprung. But a soft sound gained his attention as he looked behind him, Rose was awaking on the couch, she had fallen asleep a short while ago. He kneeled by her and she grasped his hand, speaking so softly he could barely pick it up.

"_You're still here."_

"Of course Rose, I'll never leave you." The Doctor whispered softly, she was still distraught, he could tell that much. He just didn't want her to pretend she was okay, because he knew that it wasn't true, and it was bad for her to pretend otherwise.

"Mmm." She said as she got up and walked over to the doors of the Tardis, opening them and looking out at the rain.

"Rose?"

"I used to love the rain when I was a little girl, you know." Rose said as she looked back at the The Doctor who was approaching her. "I used to stay up and listen to the rain on my window. That was when--" She cuts off, brushing a few tears out of her eyes. "That's when mum and I would stay awake and she would tell me stories of dad." Rose struggled to speak, the tears were coming fluently down her cheeks now. She felt The Doctor place a hand on her shoulder and she turned into him, crying. "Oh God Doctor, what am I going to do? She's gone, she's really gone." Rose cried.

"Shhhh. It's okay Rose, we'll sort it out, you and me." The Doctor soothed her and led her back to his bedroom.

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥

A.N. Well there's a little mini chapter for my undecided reviews. Let me know if you think I should continue this or not. If so I've got an idea for the next chapter.

This is just trial by fire, also let me know what you think of the character portrayal, please.

Read and Review.

♥SS♥


End file.
